1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally concerns sterilisation treatment by a vapour of essential oils intended for sites or plant matter. In the case of food products such as fruits and vegetables, the treatment seeks to extend their preservation. In the case of sites, the treatment seeks to sanitise them.
2. Description of the Related Art
WO 2009/144465 describes the possibility of using essential oil vapours, e.g., essential oils extracted from citrus fruits, to treat fresh foods and destroy or inhibit the growth of microorganisms contaminating those foods.
The industrial treatment of food products such as fruits and vegetables stored in storerooms, greenhouses, or silos requires the production of substantial amounts of vapour. Furthermore, the vapours must not condense and form droplets, which may settle on the food products. Such settled condensation may in fact be phytotoxic.
In this context, there is a need for a method that can produce substantial quantities of essential oil vapour without any risk of condensation.